A different kind of old lady
by Inkandtrees
Summary: AU. Harper is sent to stay with her borderline alcoholic uncle in Charming for the summer. Will it be a boring summer like she thinks? How will things between her and SAMCRO pan out? Will she be burden or helpful? How will she get tangled up in their web of lies and deceit? Rated M because my stories usually go there anyway.
1. Intro

AU. Tara left for medical school and broke Jax's heart, only she never came back. Abel is born but Wendy dies from the over dose. Abel is now 2 years old, Jax doesn't know about Clay's betrayal.

I do not own any characters other than Harper.

This is a intro teaser, I've never written SOA fics before. Thanks :)

* * *

She swiftly pulled her long brunette hair into a messy bun before shoving her last bag closed and zipping it shut. She surveyed the room wondering if she was missing anything, just as her mom yelled from across the house.

"Harper! Aren't you ready yet? Your uncle Leroy is expecting you for dinner."

"I'm done, mom!"

She rolled her eyes at her mom to the room around her. She slung the bag over her shoulder and grabbed the other one before heading out to her car and stowing them in the trunk. Her mom came out and stopped a few feet away from her, watching as she slammed the trunk lid closed.

"I know Charming isn't the ideal place for the summer, but you really need to get out of LA, Harper. It'll be good for you to experience new things."

"You're taking me away from a big city full of culture and excitement and sending me away to Charming to stay with Uncle Leroy who works as a contractor." Harper raised her eyebrow quizzically at her mother as if to say, really? Harper knew what this was about, it was about her boyfriend Jason. Harper's mother didn't approve, she thought Jason was a bad influence on Harper. What Harper's mother didn't know was that Harper was a bad influence on Jason. She had got him into street racing, drug dealing, and petty crimes. Harper's mother never expected Harper was the problem because she always had straight A's, captain of the basketball team, and volunteered a few times a month at the local Boys and Girls club. Harper wasn't an innocent, she just knew how to play the people around her. Why her mother thought sending her to live with her Uncle Leroy would fix the problem, Harper would never understand. Uncle Leroy was in his forties, single, and practically an alcoholic. It was apparent to Harper that her mother couldn't accept when her family members were screw ups, she just pushed the bad thoughts to the side and pretended like everything was okay. Harper hugged her mom and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek, "See you in a few months."

Harper hopped in her car, starting the 2009 Subaru STi and peeling out of the drive way. Harper could see her mother in the rearview mirror rubbing her hand across her face. The wind whipped around Harper as she flew all the way to Charming. Honestly, how did her mother think Harper could afford all the modifications she had done to her car? The new clothes? The new shoes? Harper didn't exactly hide what she bought, she just didn't boast about it. She just knew her time in Charming would be boring but she was hoping to find some trouble to get into. Harper shrugged mentally as she continued on her way to Charming, it was a few hours away but considering how she drove she'd make it there well before dinner.


	2. Chapter 1 Races & Faces

This is my first SOA fic. I kinda of know where it's going but I get stuck between plot lines. If you have input feel free to leave it, I may use it and I may not.

I do not own any characters other than my own.

Any and all mistakes are my own. Sorry about that! I'm out of practice!

* * *

"Ugh!" Harper grumbled, rolling off the couch before stomping her way to the bathroom. She couldn't take it anymore she had been with Uncle Leroy for a week and a half. The first few days he was on his best behavior but the past couple nights he kept disappearing and returning around dawn. She was bored out of her mind. She rubbed her face roughly as she stared into the mirror, her green eyes shining back at her. She smoothed her dark eyebrows that contrasted with her light skin. "Fuck it, I'm going out."

Harper had been cruising around Charming for a while before seeing a group of modified cars filing out of the city limits. She smirked to herself, they really didn't have a care in the world about hiding what they were doing, Charming must be more boring than she thought. She followed behind them, staying as far back as possible without losing them. Not too many miles later she pulled up to a group of people standing around cars and crotch rockets. She shut her car off and stepped out onto the rough asphalt. She made her way from the car to the nearest group, there was a guy standing there who seemed to be the leader. He had black slicked back hair, blue eyes, and a cocky grin. She could tell off gate he thought he was hot shit, she wanted to vomit. Harper wanted someone who had their shit together but didn't need to flaunt it.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing out here all alone?" A guy to the left of Mr. Cocky asked.

She smiled, she knew what kind of picture she presented; skin tight jeans, black chuck Taylor's with a black tank top. While Harper was on the slender side, she made up for it in her chest. "I'm just looking to have some fun." She smiled sweetly.

"Oooh, you can have fun alright. My dick is always ready for a ride." He replied smartly, earning a few high fives from his friends.

"Sorry sweet thing, but you're not tall enough to ride this ride." She retorted, earning a burst of laughter from his friends. "Anyways, who's trying to race?"

"Straight to the point I see, I like that." Replied Mr. Cocky as he pushed off his 2005 Mustang. "If you want to race that's fine, I'll take money from a girl but we bet big around here."

Harper quickly produced a wad of cash from her pocket, "This big enough?"

's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, "Yeah lets run'em."

Harper breezed past the mustang with easy. Later, she quickly gathered her money and turned to leave. "Hey, you can't just take my money!" Mr. Cocky yelled after her.

"I just did." She continued walking but heard him approaching from behind. She turned to him as she simultaneously pulled out her uncle's 9mm. "Just don't. I won, fair and square. Get over it." She said, quickly flashing the gun. Mr. Cocky mumbled a threat, raised his hands, and retreated towards the group. Harper continued to her car backwards and sped away. "Fuck!" She yelled when she was a few miles away from the others. She rested her head against the back of her seat. She loved the feel of doing something stupid. The rush completed her but tonight may have been too close of a call. She was lucky she accidently found her uncle's gun before leaving. If not, she would have been in a lot of trouble. Noticing she was on empty, she pulled into the next gas station, slipping on her black hoodie and pulled the hood over her mass of brown waves. She pumped gas quickly and headed back to her uncles house.

Harper pulled past the house, stopping just past the yard on the side of the street. As she exited the car she watched as a barrel chested man with salt and pepper hair punch her uncle across the face. He fell to the ground in a heap, clutching his face before blacking out. It all moved in slow motion for Harper; it was true her uncle had never been that close to her but he was still family and Harper couldn't let someone hurt him. Standing in the yard was one slimmer man with tattoos visible on his shaved head from the light of the porch. Harper exited the car hastily, time returning to normal speed and walked towards the smaller man.

The barrel chested man and smaller man turned in her direction. The smaller man raised his hands in the air, "Who the fuck are you?" But Harper was already in front of him. She pulled back with all of strength and punched him across the face effectively knocking him to the ground. She continued to lean over him on the ground, grasping him by the shirt collar and punching him in the face. The next few moments happened very quickly but unfortunately went unnoticed by Harper. The barrel chested man, reached for his gun and kept his other hand pointed down towards Leroy on the ground, in case he awoke from where he lay knocked out cold. A figure moved from the shadow of the drive way and ran across the yard football tackling Harper to the ground and straddled her to hold her down. As they fell to the ground in a heap, the hood fell from Harper's head and a mass of chestnut hair splayed around her. Her jaws tightened as she struggled against his weight, her green eyes flashing fire at him. His untidy blonde hair fell outta place as he peered down at her, piercing her with his own blue gray eyes.

"You're a girl?!" He exclaimed. The other two men echoed his sentiments, particularly the one who was lying on the ground a few feet away who had suffered from her attack.

"No shit, dumbass." She replied shortly.

"I'm going to get off of you but don't hit anyone."

He jumped off of her, standing quickly and offering her his hand but she slapped it away. She stood quickly, brushing off the back of her dark denim jeans.

"What the fuck are you doing to my uncle?" Harper bit at the barrel chested man.

"Look darling'," The blonde started but Harper cut her eyes at him. He raised his hands as if to surrender. "Fine, fine, I'm Jax. That's Clay and that's Juice. We just need to talk to your uncle."

"Funny, I didn't know civil conversations involved throwing punches." Harper bit back at him.

"Jax, take her inside." Clay barked as his patience dwindled.

Jax made a move to grab Harper but she jerked out of his hand and stood in a defensive stance. His eyes hardened.

"Just tell me what you're doing here."

"You're uncle owes us some money." Jax said.

"So you get your money and you'll go?"

"Yeah but it's a good bit of money, it's not a drop in the bucket." Juice replied.

She reached in her hoodie and withdrew one of her rolls of money and threw it at Jax, who caught it with ease. "Does that cover it?"

He flipped through it quickly, throwing a glance at Clay. "It's about half of what he owes us but we can take it for now."

She reached in her hoodie withdrawing the other roll of money and threw it to him. He again, snatched it from the air easily.

"We good now?"

"Yeah." Jax replied.

"Good. Now get the fuck out of my yard and don't give him money or anything else again."

Jax, Clay, and Juice moved towards their bikes hidden in the shadow of the driveway. Clay and Juice began to pull off but Jax stopped, watching as Harper struggled to drag her half unconscious uncle into the house. He waved Clay and Juice off before stepping off his bike and moving to help Harper lift her uncle up the steps into the house.

Harper spared him a glance, rolling her eyes but accepting his help without a word. She was stubborn but realistic; she knew she couldn't lift her uncle by herself. Once inside they dropped him unceremoniously onto the couch before moving outside onto the porch.

Jax moved to slick back his hair, feeling uncomfortable. He shifted his feet lightly, peering up at Harper who was standing with her hands in her hoodie pockets. "Sorry about before, it's just business and I didn't know you were a girl when I tackled you to the ground."

Harper nodded to him sharply, "Why does he owe you money?"

"I'm not getting into that darlin'."

She continued to eye him, waiting for his answer. Jax didn't know why but he felt compelled to tell her, it was her uncle after all and apparently she'd be involved in his life.

"He owed some money to some loan sharks, better a punch in the face than broken knee caps." Jax shrugged.

"Perfect." She muttered before turning and stepping into the house shutting the door behind her.

Jax moved off the porch to the drive way. He left quickly without a backward glance at Harper and Leroy's house.

* * *

The next day after Harper and her uncle had a long talk about his gambling, he agreed not to gamble anymore. Then there was a loud banging at the door late in the afternoon. Harper moved to answer the door, opening it without hesitation.

"What do you want? I told you after I paid you to leave him alone."

"He's a contractor right?" Clay asked.

"Yeah."

"Here, take half the money back. We need him to do some work for us then we'll be square."

Harper quickly flipped through the money, pocketing it before yelling for Leroy to come to the door. The tension was evident when Leroy exited the house but when he returned he seemed more confident. Harper immediately rolled her eyes as he popped open a beer.

"Hey, it's 5 o'clock somewhere, right?" He replied.


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own SOA or any of the characters. I'm simply writing for fun.

The story moves, kind of slow in the beginning but I'm trying to set up back story. Once everything is in place, it'll be more like the show hopefully. Just bear with me and please review if you have any ideas. :)

* * *

It was the next day when Leroy came into the house, rubbing a hand through his hair. He noticed Harper sitting on the couch, texting away on her phone. "Are you texting that boyfriend of yours? Your mom sent you here to get you away from him." He stated.

Harper laid her phone in her lap, glancing up at her uncle. "It's not Jason, it's my friend Sara." It was true one of Harper's best friends was named Sara and she did text her once in a while since being here but this time it was Jason. She just didn't feel like dealing with her uncle or having her uncle tell her mom so she lied. Things with Harper and Jason were still going fine, maybe not as strong as they once were but still good. Since Harper had moved in with her uncle, she was becoming more independent while Jason seemed to be going back to his straight arrow ways.

"Well, I went and spoke to Clay. The work he has for me is out near Reno, so I'll be gone a couple of days doing some repairs at one the different chapters."

"Are they a gang like Hells Angel's or whatever?"

"No, they're a motorcycle club and let's leave it at that." He said firmly before walking away to his own room. Harper snatched her phone from her lap, texting Jason.

**- Awesome news. My uncle Leroy is leaving and he'll be gone for a couple of days.** She waited for Jason's reply, hoping he'd get the hint.

**- What's the address babe? **

Several hours later, Harper slid on her black stilettos just as there was a knock on the door. She stood quickly, smoothing the red sundress and grabbing a black cropped cardigan. Her uncle had left for Reno, stating that he would be back by Thursday at the earliest and Monday at the latest. It was Monday now and that gave Harper 3 glorious days with Jason. Harper pulled open the door without looking through the peep-hole. There on her uncle's porch stood Jason; he was still as sexy as she remembered. He was lean and muscular, his body filling out his tight fitted collared shirt with ease, he had unceremoniously shoved a baseball cap on his head. His face split into a wide grin, revealing his dazzling white teeth and one dimpled cheek.

"Baabe. You look, mmmm." He purred in low in his throat as she stepped onto the porch.

"Well I missed you." Harper said shyly before approaching Jason, grabbing him forcefully by the back of his neck and shoving her tongue down his throat as she groped his member. Moments later, she pulled away, biting his lip playfully as she went. "I'm starving, let's go." She said as she moved past him, pretending nothing had happened.

"You driving or me?"

Harper hesitated, "I guess you can since I'm playing the role of a girly girl tonight." She made her way to his Mazda rx7 and carefully lowered herself into the passenger seat without exposing her parts to the world. Jason flashed another brilliant smile at her almost too short sundress before closing the door behind her and climbing in the driver's seat.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner. It was great." Harper purred as she linked arms with Jason as they made their way from the restaurant to the nearby movie theatre.

"It was okay, I'm really just excited about dessert." He replied cheekily , making Harper burst into a fit of laughter.

Before entering the theatre, Harper and Jason walked past a group of men, not noticing them until one called out after Harper.

"Look at the bitch."

Harper turned, dropped Jason's arm to find pushing his way through the crowd towards them.

"Do you know him?" Jason asked quickly.

"He's the guy I raced the other night."

"Oh." He said to Harper before turning to . "Exactly, who the fuck are you?"

"Everyone calls me DJ. You're pretty little girlfriend stole some money from me the other night in a race." said.

"Sounds like you just got that ass handed to you."

, now known as DJ made his way to Jason quickly only stopping short when a police cruiser pulled to a stop at the front of the theatre. DJ turned to Harper, "You'll get what's coming to you, dumb slut." He said before turning on his heel and striding away.

Once the group of guys were out of earshot, Jason turned to Harper, the anger evident in his eyes. "What the fuck did you do?"

"I beat him, fair and square."

"How much?"

"Just shy of a grand."

"Jesus Christ Harper! You've been here less than two whole weeks. You don't know that guy, you don't have the connections here that you had back home. You're not top dog anymore." He barked at her.

"Fuck you . I handled that shit and I could handle it again, no one asked you to get involved. You're the one who went macho trying to start some shit. If you wanted to be macho, you should have cut the bullshit and beat the breaks off of him." She bit back.

"With the cops here?"

"Fuck them."

They stood fuming for several minutes before Jason's shoulders sagged in defeat. "Whatever. Do you still want to go to the movies?"

"Yeah."

In a matter of minutes, Jason and Harper were arm and arm once more, making their way to their seats. The fight pushed to the back of their minds as they tried to enjoy their remaining time together.


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own SOA or the characters. I'm a fan writing for fun.

Please review, give suggestions! Thanks :)

* * *

The redwood crew sat around the table discussing the heroin problem that was now apart of their Reno chapter. The chapter had always been a smaller one but they were slowly adding in new members, they now had 4 prospects but they could tell 2 didn't have the stomach for the life. Jax, Clay, and Chibs had just returned from Reno 2 weeks ago with Leroy contracting. As his time in Reno crossed his mind, Jax thought of the blonde girl he'd hooked up with while there. Her name was Ashley and she was one of Reno's local sweet butts. Her pussy was magnetized to him during his stay in Reno; he was a V.P. and most girls would never get that high up on the totem pole. Then there was Leroy, he'd done good work for the club and had momentarily stopped his gambling but he was a come and go. He'd stop, then start, then stop. Hopefully the club wouldn't have to do anymore damage to him. Thinking of Leroy's money problems made Jax think of Harper. She hadn't crossed his mind since he pulled out of the driveway that night, she was mildly attractive and a spit fire but if she didn't watch herself she'd be bring a lot of trouble into Charming.

A loud bang on the table made Jax jerk his head up, "Jacky boy, what you day dreamin' about?" Chibs asked, his Irish accent thicker with each word.

The club laughed, "He's thinking about that sweet Ashley pussy from Reno." Tig chimed in. The club laughed more before getting down to business, within the hour it was decided that the entire club would head to Reno to stomp out the heroin problem. The only ones who would stay behind to watch over the garage and Charming would be Piney, Half Sack, and Bobby.

* * *

Gemma and Clay lay in the bed that night before going to sleep, sitting with the side table lamps on as Gemma massaged Clay's hands.

"We'll be gone for almost 2 weeks I guess." Clay choked out through the pain.

"2 weeks? What about the garage?" Gemma asked.

"Piney, Half Sack, and Bobby will stay behind plus we do have normal mechanics that work there."

"I keep the books, we need more mechanics than the two we have. Dave is getting in age and can't work as fast. I need to hire someone else if you guys will be going out this often."

"Do what you have to do. We need the legitimate business front as we move guns."

"I'll look first thing tomorrow."

Gemma rolled over, laying across Clay's chest as she made small kisses down towards his navel. She continued downwards to his hardened member as Clay made a low growl in the back of his throat.


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own SOA or any of the characters other than my own.

After this chapter it'll start to pick up more. :) If you have any ideas or feed back please leave it! I'm not sure how people are feeling about this story. :/ 

* * *

Sometimes because she had trouble sleeping Harper would pop an Oxy to help her through the night. It helped her relax and gave her the deep sleep she needed. Jason had left over a week ago and Harper was still struggling in Charming. She had no friends, only her uncle, no hobby, nothing. Unfortunately for her STi, she chose this particular night to pop an oxy before turning into bed. Sometime between the hours of 3 am and 9 am someone had taken a baseball bat to her car. Her windows were smashed, her doors bashed in, the paint was chipped all over the car. Harper was leaving the house to get breakfast when she found her car in shambles in the drive way.

"Mother fucking son of a bitch!" She screamed. She was in shock and she was pissed. She quickly looked over the car but nothing was taken; only damage had been done.

Harper took a picture of the damage and sent it to Jason.

**- What the fuck? Are you okay?**

**- Of course I'm okay. I think it was that jerk off from the other night.**

**- You need to stay clear of him babe.**

Jason tried to contact Harper; calling her and texting her constantly, but she ignored his attempts. She wasn't sure where this put their relationship but she wasn't happy. Instead of his response being to help her, he was coping out. Harper spent the rest of the day on the internet looking up car parts, recording the expenses, and trying to think of a way to fix her car. She couldn't ask her mom because she didn't have a lot of money and the same with her uncle. She sighed as she clicked off the laptop before heading to the refrigerator to get a tub of ice cream. She spooned the ice cream into her mouth as she padded across the floor to the couch. She fell into a heap, curling her knees beneath her as she flicked through the channels for something to watch. She settled on How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days before turning her phone off and tossing it across the room.

Harper awoke the next day with a new determination. She couldn't just sit aside and let life fuck her over; she needed to have the bigger dick. She decided the quickest way to fix her car and to pass her time while in Charming would be to get a job. Harper had graduated high school several years ago but never went to college due to her mother's cancer. Luckily, 6 months ago Harper's mother's cancer went into remission which was part of the reason her mother had kicked her out of the house. She felt guilty for Harper having to take care of her and she thought Charming would help her daughter live a little. Harper rolled her eyes at the idea before shuffling out to the driveway in her pajamas to fetch the newspaper. Once inside she quickly flicked through the paper to find the Classifieds. Her heart jumped into her throat at a listing partially down the page…

_**Looking for experienced mechanic. Full time. Good pay. Please inquire in person at Teller-Morrow Garage.**_

Harper checked the time; it was 9:30 am. She got dressed in jeans and a tank top before pulling on her tennis shoes. She pulled her hair into a bun before finding the address to the garage. It was only a few miles away, easily within walking distance.

Harper arrived in the lot of the garage shortly after 11 am. It was a spacious lot, enclosed by a fence, directly ahead was the garage and to the left was a building with picnic tables surrounding it. Harper shrugged, making her way to the garage office. She slowed as her eyes adjusted from the light of the bright sun to the dim office; she stopped just inside the doorway able to catch the last moments of a heated conversation. Seated behind the office desk was a middle aged woman with dark hair and blonde highlights; in front the middle aged woman was a woman in her mid-twenties with short cropped blonde hair, fake nails, and 6 inch wedged heels.

"I think I deserve a refund, it took them nearly a week to fix my car." The plastic blonde said.

"We don't do refunds. You should have taken that up with your mechanic ahead of time before he finished the work."

"I've had to stay in this terrible town bored out of my mind, waiting for them to fix the car! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" Screeched the plastic blonde.

"No and you obviously don't know who I am either. We don't do refunds." The middle aged woman said calmly but in a low tone that meant business.

"I want to speak to someone in charge – someone besides you. Where is the manager? I demand to see them!" The plastics blonde's voice reached a new octave.

Harper couldn't take it anymore; she knocked lightly on the door frame. The plastic blonde and middle aged woman turned to her then, finally noticing her presence.

"I'm the mechanic who worked on your car and my names Teller Morrow; I'm the manager and owner. What seems to be the problem?"

"You took forever to work on my car." She exclaimed.

"Well it is company policy we do not do refunds. However, the reason you're car took so long is because part B375 is custom made, it has to made for your vin number and then over nighted. I knew you were just passing through when this unfortunate mishap occurred, so I didn't charge you for it. So while you won't get a refund, you did get a major discount."

The blonde huffed in response, "I still want a refund."

Harper figured she was probably not going to get the job regardless so she stepped to the plastic blonde, "Like I said we don't do refunds, take your car and go before I put you in it." Harper leveled the blonde with her eyes and squared her shoulders in case of an attack.

The blonde exited quickly mumbling about calling her lawyer, once out of earshot Harper turned to the middle aged woman. She was eyeing Harper carefully, "And just who are you?" Her tone implying more than the five simple words meant.

"I'm Harper, I just moved here and I'm looking for a job. I saw in the paper you were looking for a mechanic."

"I'm Gemma. Do you just show up at jobs claiming to be someone you're not and expect to get the job you want? You lost me business."

"She was passing through right? Get her money, and tell her to fuck off as long as you fixed the problem there's nothing she can do. Plus, let's be honest… she was an annoying cunt."

Gemma eyed her closely, pursuing her lips slightly and paused before responding… "You ever worked in a garage before?" Gemma didn't like the girl stepping on her toes but they needed a mechanic today and she did have some balls. She'd need them to work in this garage.

"For a few months but I know what I'm doing. I'm fast and surprisingly men like when a woman works on their car. They'll come just to get their oil changed." Harper threw Gemma a wide smile and shrugged her shoulders.

Gemma and Harper sat in silence while Gemma thought the idea over. She did need a mechanic and for some reason, she liked Harper. The boys were out of town so it couldn't hurt to give her a chance. If she didn't work out, Gemma would fire her before they returned.

"Wait a minute; let me get our lead mechanic."

Gemma left the office and brought back a thin, older, balding man. His mechanic shirt read Dave and Harper was quickly introduced. Dave asked her several questions which Harper breezed through with ease. Dave turned to Gemma then, "She does know what she's talking about but I'd have to see her in the bay before I could give you an answer. It's a skill, not about books."

"Fine. You have today, you won't get paid but if you pass your audition you get the job. Okay?"

"Show me where to change."

The day passed by quickly, for the most part it was simple alignments, oil changes, and tire rotations. A few male customers gave her quizzical looks but always left with a smile on their face promising to return. At 5 o'clock they began to shut down the garage and Harper went to exit the bay but was called back by Gemma.

"Turns out you know your stuff."

"Yeah."

"Well, be here tomorrow at 9. Also, this isn't a normal garage. Do as you're told or you're fired."

"…okay." Harper replied curiously before walking home.


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own SOA or any of the characters other than my own. I'm simply a fan writing for fun.

Please review, I have no idea where I stand with this story, even if it's a simply a "Hey, I like it." or "Hey, this sucks."

Also, should Donna be alive or not? Opie is and will be, forever. :)

Again, as the chapters go on there will be more and more Jax/OC but they just met. I need to build that relationship.

* * *

Jax had been gone for weeks and was finally glad to be headed home. He pulled into his drive way, heading inside to relieve his nanny Betty from watching Abel.

"Daddy!" Abel squealed, running to Jax and throwing his arms around him.

Jax's heart skipped a beat at the sight of his son; he had grown several inches in only a few weeks. His chest filled with warmth as he squeezed his son tighter.

"Wanna go to the garage, see Clay and grandma?"

"Yay!" Abel buried his head into his father's chest, hugging him tight once again.

Jax pulled into the garage lot just as Clay, Tig, Opie, Juice, and Bobby were dismounting their bikes. Jax backed his bike next to theirs quickly. As soon as the bike stopped moving Abel jumped down, running to the other guys.

"What's up little man?" Opie greeted. "Been taking care of grandma?" Clay asked.

"Uh-huh!" Abel responded proudly.

Clay surveyed the lot, turning to Jax… "What's with all the cars?"

"Guess the garage is busy with us not here to scare off the customers." Tig said.

Abel began to wiggle and struggle out of Clay's arms. Clay set Abel down, who took off running into the garage.

"Abel get back here!" Jax yelled after him, finally walking quickly across the lot in his wake. "Damn it." He mumbled under his breath.

The guys laughed in response at the sight of their VP running after little Abel.

Once Jax reached the garage, he found Abel standing by a burgundy Chevy S10 that was raised with a mechanic underneath it. Jax could only see the coverall legs of the mechanic that Abel was tugging on furiously. "Come out, get out! Get out! Get out buddy!" He kept repeating persistently. Finally the mechanic rolled out from under the truck, huffing as they did so… "Okay, okay. I'm coming."

Jax froze at the voice, much too high to be a man's and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he pushed his hair back from his face. He blinked rapidly as his son fell into the arms of none other than Leroy's niece, Harper. She laughed lightly, hugging him back and smiling before spotting Jax. She stood, pushing Abel behind her slightly, in a protective manner.

"What do you want?" Still keeping Abel shielded behind her legs with one hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing. He ran away from me, I was coming to get him. What are you doing here?" Jax retorted.

"He probably should run away from you." Harper spit back, ignoring Jax's question.

"I'm his dad."

Harper's mouth opened slightly, confusion covering her grease streaked face. "You're Gemma's son?"

"Yeah. Jax Teller, I own this garage. What are you doing here?"

"I work here."

Meanwhile, Clay and the others had walked up to the garage and watched the scene before them unfold quietly.

"You what?" Clay barked in response at the news. "You can't work here!" Juice exclaimed, thrusting his hand forward… "You're-you're… a girl."

"Didn't matter before and it doesn't matter now." She bit back.

Clay turned, walking towards the office. Jax, Abel, and Harper followed closely. Once inside, Gemma glanced up quickly and moved towards Clay, a broad smile on her lovely features.

"Oh you're back." She kissed him on the cheek quickly and followed with Jax.

"Yeah, I'm back. Been gone for a few weeks and you hire a girl mechanic, this place is going to shit. Where's Dave?" Clay grumbled.

"He's been out for a week sick with the flu. Of course I hired her. She applied and she does a damn good job." Gemma replied quickly.

"Oh yeah? And what do you know about automotive repair?" Clay responded.

"I didn't interview her, Dave did. He's the one who said to give her chance. She does twice as much work as he does in the same amount of time. Look at all the finished cars in the lot. This business is actually turning a profit on its own for once." Her words etched with double meaning.

"I doubt that but we'll see." Clay said, turning to Harper. "You have today to impress me, you against Juice in the shop. If he turns more cars, you leave no questions."

"And if I do? Does he leave?"

Clay scoffed, "No. He's here forever, but if you win you can keep your job. Assuming you turn more cars and know when to mind your own business."

Clay exited the shop, telling Juice about the deal.

"Yeah, yeah. No problem. How hard could it be right?" He smiled quickly at Harper, whose face was set with determination and disbelief.

Juice went into the garage and began working on the car in the bay next to the truck Harper crawled beneath.

"What's the deal with all that?" Tig asked.

Clay quickly explained the situation of her being Leroy's niece and the scene outside his house a little over a month ago.

"Juice got beat up by a girl?" Opie asked, chuckling lightly.

"Oooh, I might like this one." Tig said, raising his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Hand off." Clay said, pointing his finger at Tig, who raised his hands in surrender.

The guys headed to the picnic tables to keep tallies of the cars turned by each mechanic. After a few beers and the race beginning neck and neck, they began to make bets. As night fell, the bets got bigger and the lead got smaller. Clay watched the process and how Harper interacted with the customers, her people skills were far better than Juices and he hated to say it but her mechanic skills might be better too.

Night fell quickly and the day at the garage ended. Right as Clay was walking into the garage, Harper backed the car she was working on into the lot and handed the keys to the owner. Once the owner was out of sight, Harper turned to Clay and the others. There was a cocky smile and a thin sheen of sweat on her face.

"Son of a bitch!" Juice's profanities echoed the garage as his wrench slipped off the bolt under the car. He slid out with his knuckles were blooded, his shirt darkened by sweat, while beads rolled off his face. He kissed his knuckles quickly. "What? I busted my hand!" He looked around quickly, "Who won?"

Harper laughed loudly, "WoooOOooW, slow and stupid. Does this one get you a tax write off?" She asked Clay.

"Be here tomorrow morning for your shift as usual. Now go."

Harper left, walking out of the lot.

* * *

It was a particularly slow day at the garage. For once, instead of being swamped with back to back cars Harper was able to move at a steady pace. Over the past few weeks the crew had become more comfortable around Harper. Every so often, she'd have to leave the garage early because they had business to attend to that Harper wasn't "privy" to. Today she was lost in thought on the picnic table when she received a hard shove, knocking her off sideways. She got her feet under her just in time to keep her face from hitting the pavement.

"Damn it Juice. Don't think just because we're friends I won't bust your ass again."

"Juicy boy, you betta watch it. That one's a fire cracker." Chibs said as he sat down at the picnic table.

Piney egged Harper on, "Beat his ass sweetheart. You can take him." He smiled at the others, "Just like my own."

Harper dapped Piney up, before popping open a new Budweiser and taking a swig. She was on her break from the shop, sitting with the guys for a few minutes. Weeks ago, she had only received the cold shoulder from the guys but as time went on she was feeling more and more like one of them. She had grown particularly close to Juice and Piney. Juice was becoming like a brother and Piney like a father. Harper walked by Juice, popping him lightly in the face before quickly stepping away. Juice quickly hopped off the table, throwing his hands up and bouncing on his feet. Cat calls and whistles were made as Juice and Harper circled each other, slap boxing. This was easily a weekly occurrence between them, Harper was sure Juice couldn't let go by being knocked down by a girl even if it was months ago. The low rumble of an exhaust brought them out of their fight and drew their attention towards the opening of the lot. The car entered quickly and backed in a spot.

As the car door opened Harper let out a small "Fuck me" before rolling her eyes.

Chibs, Juice, and Jax stood quickly. Tig shuffled out of the garage. "Need us to handle this?" Chibs asked quickly.

"Nah, I got this. Just stay here." She said as she placed her beer on the table and moved to the man standing outside the car.

Once Harper was only a few feet away she stopped, "What are you doing Harper?"

"I'm at work, Jason. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back home in L.A.?" She snapped quickly.

"I didn't know you'd have to get a job. You won't answer my texts or my calls. I don't know what's going on with us. Where do we stand?" He ran a hand through his ruffled hair with an exacerbated look on his face.

"I think me not answering your calls or texts are answer enough."

"Just like that? Over a fight?"

"I needed you and you weren't there." Harper's voice rose. "I needed you to hold me down. When you were caught up with Zeus a year ago, I had you. I settled that shit."

"This isn't even the same situation." Jason exclaimed.

"I know, mine isn't nearly as bad as yours was. Do you know how much money, effort, resources, and weight I put into squaring that shit and you couldn't even handle this little bullshit with me? I'll handle it on my own. Don't show up here again." She spun on her heel and stalked away from him.

He climbed into his car, slamming the door and squealing the wheels as he pulled out of the lot.

"You okay?" Juice asked as she brushed past the guys, heading straight into the garage.

"Yeah, breaks over." She said before climbing under the hood of a gray Toyota Camry.

Tig let out a low whistle, "Damn I thought I'd get to see some action." He said before taking a seat with the guys on the picnic table.


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own SOA or any of the characters other than my own. **

**Please review. :) **

**Side note: I did not think of "laroy" of the niners when I named Harper's uncle...Leroy. It's just a coincidence. **

**Also, I'm coming up with more chapters as the story goes on. Yay!**

**Please review. **

* * *

"So it's settled then. We'll invite the Fresno chapter over for Juice's birthday, Friday. Then we'll discuss the wetback problem they're having. We need this shit settled; the beef with them is bringing too much attention to the gun business. We need it squashed. Agreed?"

The members of SAMCRO raised their hands unanimously, then Clay slammed the gavel. "Meeting adjourned."

"We're going to have a good time Juice. Are you ready?" Tig said.

"Oh yeah, lots of tequila and girls." Bobby chimed in, rubbing his hands together greedily.

* * *

The weekend was coming to a close as Teresa's flower bouquet van pulled up to the garage lot. A teenage boy got out of the van, opening the sliding back door and digging around for an object. The crew immediately went on high alert; they're hands closing around their guns until the young man emerged from the van with a large vase of various wild flowers. He walked towards the office, then came into the garage "Is a… Harper here?" He read the note as his voice shook.

Harper came around to the garage entrance, her body drowning in her oversized coveralls. "That's me."

The guys made kissing sounds and "ooooohs" as she took the vase from the delivery boy. She thanked him but he continued to stand, staring at her.

"Beat it lover boy, she's obviously got it handled." Chibs called from the sidelines.

Harper held the vase in one hand and read the card quickly before walking to the dumpster and tossing the vase in with a heave. She walked back to the garage, taking a seat next to the guys on the picnic table. She stole Juice's beer and took a swig.

"Hey! It's my birthday."

Harper looked at him out of the corner of her eye before turning the rest of the beer straight up.

"Is it that serious?" Piney asked, genuinely concerned.

"No. Just annoying." She said as she popped open another beer. The first time the flowers had come to her house but she had refused delivery saying no Harper lived there.

"You should come to my birthday party tonight." Juice said with a smile. He looked to Jax as if to ask permission, Jax nodded his head a millimeter.

"Where is it?"

"Here"

"In the garage?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No, in the club house. Another club is coming; it'll be a good time." Opie said.

"Okay, I'll be there."

* * *

It was 11 pm when Harper reached the lot. She weaved through the crowds in her black ripped skinny jeans, her black heels clicking across the pavement, and her chest bouncing in the low cut red shirt. Her hair was pulled to one side in loose curls. As she entered the club house she immediately spotted Juice at the bar with Tig and Chibs. She walked up intending to shove him off his stool but was spotted by Chibs first. He quickly patted Tig on his chest and pointed to Harper.

"Well don't you look nice." Chibs said.

"Very nice." Tig commented suggestively.

"Yes, Tig. All this time I've been a girl and you failed to notice."

"Well I can see now you have tits, I'm not so sure about the other parts. Why don't you prove it?"

"Tig, leave the girl alone." Clay said as he walked up, Gemma in tow.

"Well, don't you clean up." She said before grabbing Clay and taking him to the make shift dance floor.

Harper took the seat next to Juice. "Two tequila shots."

"Oh no, no more tequila." Juice said sluggishly.

"Gunna get beat by a girl again?" Harper asked before throwing back her shot effortlessly.

Juice grabbed his shot without a word and slung it back.

A few hours later, Juice stumbled out of his chair. Two lovely ladies had been brought over by a brother from the Fresno charter. They were promising to spank Juice with a special paddle, they even offered for Harper to join but she declined. As Harper stood from her chair she also stumbled a step, forgetting she was in stilettos instead of her usual chuck taylors.

The brother from Fresno grabbed her elbow, pulling her upright and closer to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Fine, thanks." Harper smiled at him through her dazed vision.

"You a sweet butt?"

"I'm going to go with no on that one." She said as she pointed a wobbly finger at him.

"Someone's old lady?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Well why don't you get to know me then." He pulled Harper closer.

"Randy, let her go." Jax said in a relaxed tone as he put an arm around Harper's shoulders.

"My bad, my bad." Randy then turned and walked away without a word.

"Where are you going?" Jax asked.

"Home."

"You're in no shape to drive."

"My cars not fiiiixed yet. I was going to walk." Harper said as she began to slur. Apparently the last 5 double tequila shot had begun taking their toll on her.

"No you're not." Jax said as he led her to his dorm. "You can sleep in here. No one will bother you."

Harper sat on the bed and attempted to remove her shoes before falling backwards. Jax laughed at the sight and began helping her undress without protest from Harper. Once undressed and tucked beneath the covers, Harper grasped Jax's hand in her own.

"You drunk?"

"No, darlin'."

"I don't wanna fuuck you but you could lay wif me, but noooOOoooOoo funny bussiness." She mumbled, tugging gently on his hand.

Jax being a little tipsy himself and tired of the crow eaters at the party, shrugged out of his clothes and climbed into bed with Harper. She pulled him close, letting him spoon her mostly naked body against his own beneath the covers. She rolled to face him, bringing his lips to hers, a spark ran through her body making her head spin and stomach drop. When the kiss ended they both let out deep breathes, staring at each other as if to say, did you feel that? Harper turned away from Jax and snuggled down into her pillow before yawning widely and falling asleep. Soon after Jax also fell asleep.

* * *

Jax awoke, stretching out lazily before opening his eyes. His hand searched the place next to him and found it cold. He smiled to himself; apparently while he was sleeping Harper had slipped away before the chance to do the walk of shame. Nothing had happened between them other than the kiss but it still brought a smile to his face. As Harper grew closer to the guys, she kept her distance from Jax. She would speak to him and joke with him but it was obvious she still had the barrier in place that she had when they first met. He'd blame the distance between them on the situation with her uncle but she had grown close to Juice lately and they had actually come to blows. Jax stood letting the thin sheets fall from his naked waist as he slipped on his boxers and padded around the room in search for his clothes.

* * *

Harper stumbled into the house, her head pounding from the night before. In her quest to get Juice drunk, she also got smashed. The walk home had been torture, she swore today was the muggiest day she had ever experienced in Charming. She walked past her room to the bathroom and hopped in to take a cool shower. As the cool water rushed over her body, she thought of Jax. She had kept her distance from him, he worried her the most. She didn't know how to take him or their relationship. There was something about him that put her on edge, made her body shiver. She'd never experienced a feeling that she couldn't describe or locate the source until now. Once finished, she quickly toweled off and slipped into pajamas before climbing into her bed.

Hours later just as the sun was setting Harper awoke from her sleep groggily. Her head was still fuzzy from the night before. She walked through the house to the kitchen and grabbed a Gatorade. As she made her way back to her bedroom, she noticed Leroy sitting on the couch. He was frozen, the phone in his hand as he stared at the wood floors in the living area.

"You okay?" She asked, standing in the middle of the room.

"I think you need to sit down." His voice sounded hoarse and hollow.

"Why?" She questioned but seated herself quickly in the armchair across the room.

"Your mother's cancer came back, she passed away yesterday. I just got the call this morning."

The silence that filled the room minutes after began to suffocate Harper. Her mother was dead. The cancer came back. She was alone now, she thought, as she glanced at Leroy. This was a temporary situation. What would she do? Who did she have? She was alone. Harper stood from her chair and grabbed her keys as she went to the door. She needed to get away, to drive, to push all this bullshit aside. She couldn't cope, not right now. Harper couldn't and wouldn't let herself succumb to tears in front of her uncle. She pushed them down, blinking back the tears, swallowing the lump in her unscathed throat.

"You can stay here after we bury her." Leroy offered weakly, as Harper's hand froze on the doorknob.

"Thanks." She replied weekly before slipping out and closely the door quietly behind her.


	8. Chapter 7

I do not own SOA or any of the characters other than my own.

Please review. :) I just want to see who's still reading the story.

* * *

Harper had been gone for a week and a half before returning to work at Teller-Morrow. She had spent the week and a half cleaning out her mother's house and salvaging what she thought was worth keeping. She hated to be a pack rat but she had brought back more than she intended. The death was too sudden for her to cope with; she usually had time to prepare to brace herself. Instead of dealing with her feelings, she had shut down her emotional side completely. Upon her return she had politely thanked the guys and Gemma for their condolences but immediately dove into her work at the garage. Every day since her return on Wednesday she left dead on her feet. The garage work had picked up since Harper's arrival and been backed up since her absence. When someone commented on her relentlessness, she'd chalk it up to needing to get the garage caught up. A few times Juice, Chibs, and Tig had tried to lighten her load by putting in extra time at the garage. Piney even tried to insist she go home early but she continued to brush off their worries and assistance. Finally Friday came back around after a week and 2 days of working herself to the bone when Gemma simply couldn't take it anymore.

"Harper, punch out." She called from the office door of the garage.

"I'm not done, Gem."

"Well, I'll be at your uncle's house in an hour and a half to drag your scrawny ass to the bar. I need a drink and so do you. How you look, is your business but you're going." She commanded before turning on her heel and shutting the office door behind her.

Juice chuckled while Tig let out a low whistle… "Someone's going to get grounded by mommy."

Harper stood up from her bent position under the hood of the car. Arching her back into a backward bend and then twisting. She returned her tools to the tool box and tossed her shop rag at Juice. "Well, I need to rush home to primp. Can you two finish this up for me?"

"I had a date tonight." Tig whined.

"I'm sure lefty can wait." She called over her shoulder.

"Hey! I use my right!" Tig yelled back.

* * *

The guys were seated around the clubhouse at 2 in the morning when Clay's phone began to trill through the low playing music and sounds of billiard balls crashing in the background.

"Yo." There was a long pause as Clay listened to the caller.

"Thanks for the head up man; I'll be there in a few." Clay flipped his phone shut.

"What's up boss? Trouble?" Tig asked.

"The worst kind." Clay said shaking his head.

"What's going on?" Juice asked, the room going stock still.

"Gemma's at the Tavern drunk off her ass, trying to drive home. Luckily, Mark was nice enough to slip her keys away but needs us to get down there before she loses her shit."

The guys laughed, "Hey man, I know I'm your Sargent in arms but that's one battle I'll stay out of." Tig said lightly.

"I'll ride with you Clay. Someone's going to have to drive mom's car home."

Jax and Clay entered the dimly lit bar and quickly spotted Gemma seated in a stool. The contents of her purse were dumped onto the bar, "I know I had my keys in here somewhere."

Clay walked up to stand at her side, "What's a pretty thing like you doing all alone in a bar at this time of night?" He asked, giving her a toothy grin.

"Well I didn't come alone, my friends over there and I bet she can kick your ass old man."

Clay chuckled, looking over Gemma's shoulder at Harper on the small dance floor. She was slow dancing with a man whose hands began traveling further south as the night went on. It was clear Harper was not very steady on her feet. Mark reached over the bar handing Clay Gemma's keys as she piled the endless items back into her purse.

Gemma sucked her teeth, pursuing her lips… "You think your slick. I know better Mark!" Her words became more and more slurred as the minutes passed.

"Come on Gem, let me get you home." He said as he grasped her by the elbow, helping her up from the stool.

"I bet you do wanna get me home, horny old man."

Clay turned, giving Jax Gemma's keys. "We'll be by tomorrow to get the car." He turned to leave then turned back around to tell Jax to make sure their mechanic didn't end up in a ditch but Jax was already walking towards the couple.

When Jax and Clay had first entered the bar, Jax had laughed at how drunk his mother must be. She was a grandmother now and here he was coming out with his step dad to pick her drunken ass up from a bar. It was when he spotted the Teller-Morrow mechanic across the bar, pressed flush against a guy in his mid-twenties that Jax's adrenaline went into over drive and his teeth gritted in annoyance. This girl just couldn't stay out of trouble, if she was his sister or his old lady he'd keep her in check. Did she not see what this guy wanted? It was maddening. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he walked over to them.

Harper smiled into the guys shoulder considering her short 5'3 stature. He smelled nice and he had a great smile. He kept her pulled close and his hands began to slide down her backside, it was a nice feeling; the heat of his skin against hers. His hot breath on her neck, it warmed her core or maybe that was all the spiced rum she had drank. All she wanted right now was a cool bed and a warm body. She felt his lips begin to brush against her neck then pull away.

She glanced up as he stepped away from her, he was staring past her. She turned, following his eyes.

"I think it's time for you to go darlin'."

"Oh I'm fine Jax. I bet, Steve will give me a ride home." She smiled at him widely.

"Actually, it's Sam." The guy said, extending his hand to Jax.

Jax glanced down at his hand then bored his eyes into Steve / Sam's. "Yeah, that's nice but I need to get her home."

"Jax, you are being silly." Harper said as she poked him in the chest, still smiling. "I am not going hooome." Jax saw the way her smile fell and heard the finality in her voice. He knew how hard it was to lose a parent but now was not the place or time to talk to her about depressing issues. He noticed the way she locked her jaw and squared her shoulders and he knew what was coming. She was prepared to fight; she was drunk and didn't want to leave.

Jax quickly scooped her up, throwing her over his shoulder and exited the bar. She attempted to flail but felt her stomach flip in response. Jax deposited her in the passenger seat of Gemma's Cadillac. As they drove down the road she flipped to her side in the seat, so that she was facing him.

"Whhyy do you have to drive me home?"

"I'm not; you're going to crash at my place."

Harper raised her eyebrows at him from her place in the passenger seat.

"It's not like that; I didn't do anything last time." Jax responded, tearing his eyes away from the road to stare at her. He had wondered what her reaction would be to him bringing up the unspoken night in his room at the clubhouse.

To his surprise, she winked at him… "We have to stop meeting like this." She reached out, grabbing his free hand and interlacing it with her own.

He didn't miss her sharp intake of breath as he brought her small knuckles to his lips.

When they arrived at his house, he relieved the nanny. Then he went out to the car and carried a passed out Harper into the house. He quickly stripped off most of her clothes, putting her in one of his SAMCRO shirts and putting her into his bed before he moved to the couch. He knew they had slept in the same bed together in the past but tonight his emotions were running high. He didn't know if he could keep his hands from her slim body and her perking breasts. He didn't know what he felt for her or what her game was and until he did, he wouldn't let himself get wrapped up in her.


	9. Chapter 8

I just wanted to start by saying... Sorry for the lack of updates and the space between Ch.7 & Ch.8. I've been super busy!

Please review :)

I do not own any characters from SOA other than my own.

* * *

Harper could see the stream of light from beneath her eye lids; she rolled over groggily attempting to shut the hang over out but was greeted with the smell of sausage, bacon, eggs, and pancakes. She felt her stomach churn and she leapt from the bed making a bee line for the bathroom connecting to the bedroom and emptying the contents of her stomach. She found her jeans lying on the floor next to her shoes. She slipped herself into her jeans quickly before making her way to the kitchen area.

"Harper!" Abel squealed from his seat at the breakfast table, already munching on a small stack of pancakes.

"Well, look who's awake." Jax said with an all too cheerful smile. "Want some breakfast?" He finished asking as he moved the frying pan of sausages near her face.

Harper ducked her head, turning away quickly and holding her breath. Jax chuckled before making his own plate and taking a seat at the table with Abel.

"I'm just going to get my stuff and go. Uh… Thanks." She said quickly before turning on her heel and padding back to the bedroom.

Harper exited the house after waving good bye to Abel and Jax. As the bright morning sun hit her eyes, she shielded them quickly; once adjusted she watched as Clay pulled into Jax's drive way with Gemma on the back on his bike. A bright grin split Clay's scruffy face, Gemma hopped off the bike too cheery for Harper's liking.

"Well, well…what do we have here?" She said, pursing her lips as she sauntered over to Harper. Clay backed his bike out of the drive and made his way down the street.

"Just heading home. What are you doing here?

"Came to see my grandson and pick up my car. Didn't throw up in it, did you?"

"Not that I know of."

"You sleepin' with Jax now?" Gemma asked as she gestured to the SAMCRO shirt that swallowed Harper's tiny frame.

"Nope."

Gemma raised her eyebrow at Harper before moving into the house, passing Jax in the door way.

"Come on darlin', I'll give you a ride." He said as he placed an extra helmet in Harper's hands.

* * *

**A week or two later… **

"We're glad you could join us Cameron." Clay said from his seat at the red table during church, "and your son too."

"He's going to be taking over for me in a few years, figured it was time to show him the ropes."

"That's good. We hope he'll continue to have a strong relationship with SAMCRO." Jax commented.

"Ay. I plan on it, as long as SAMCRO does right by the cause." Edmond commented, his accent thick.

"How long are you planning on staying in town?"

"Only a few days, depends. How long do you think the service on the van will take?" Cameron asked.

"Should be ready any minute, got out best mechanic working on it." And with that, Clay slammed the gavel adjourning the meeting.

* * *

Edmond walked into the bay of the garage, spotting the legs of the mechanic sticking out from underneath their van.

"How much longer do you think it'll be?" He called out.

Harper rolled out from under the van, "What are you, Chibs cousin or something?" She retorted.

"Not exactly. What's a pretty like you doing working on cars?"

Harper rolled her eyes, "Pays the bills."

She moved around the car, tightening the last few bolts and screws. Just before Harper was going to let loose on Edmond, Chibs walked into the bay.

"Come here, lassie." He motioned for Harper to come over.

"What's up?"

"Be nice to the lad. He's important to us."

"Chibs!" She screeched, and then in a hurried whisper added, "I'm not a god damn whore. I'm not going to FUCK him for your benefit. Jesus fucking Christ."

"No lovie, I don't want you to do that. I'm just saying, don't beat him up." He gave her a cheeky grin before turning away.

She made her way back to the van and continued to work on the car, ignoring Edmond's presence until he cleared his throat.

"My apologies, love. You're just a bit prettier than what I expected."

Harper leveled him with her eyes as she lowered the van from the lift and shut the hood. Walking around the garage, she returned her tools to their various places. She dropped the last of her items into the tool box when she felt a body close behind her. She turned as Edmond came to a stop barely two feet away.

"What?" She bit back.

"I truly am sorry, you just surprised me. If you want, I'd like for you to come join me for dinner tonight."

Harper looked past Edmond and spotted the guys standing out in the lot.

"Sure, I'll meet you here around 8." She turned to leave but Edmond's hand shot out grabbing hers in his own. He brought the back of her hand to his lips and brushed a feather light kiss.

The guys watched from across the lot at the exchange between Edmond and Harper.

"Do you think that's a good idea? IRA and our mechanic?" Juice asked.

"Whatever makes the IRA happy and keeps the guns coming." Clay responded.

"Jealous, juice?" Tig said. The guys laughed.

"I just don't think it's a good idea is all." Juice said.

The guys stood in silence for a few more moments before Jax straddled his bike and pulled off.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Edmond pulled back into Teller-Morrow lot. He stepped out of the van quickly, moving to the passenger side and opening the door. Harper stepped down from the van, coming to Edmond's shoulder, her small frame visible in the street light from the corner of the lot.

Edmond followed a step behind her as they moved towards her newly fixed STi. Once they reached her driver side door, Edmond pulled her flush to his body and moved his lips against hers. She responded willingly but not with much enthusiasm. She quickly broke away, peeling herself from his embrace.

"Well, I had fun. I'll see you around."

"Don't you want to see me again lovie?"

"I had a good time but it's not that serious. I'll see you around."

Edmond ran a frustrated hand through his hair before backing away and turning to stalk towards his van. He climbed in, slamming the door behind him and pulling out of the lot in a flash. Harper turned towards her car, opening the door when she noticed a figure walking towards her. His athletic silhouette framed in the night, the ember of his cigarette brightened as he took another pull.

Once within speaking distance he called out to Harper… "Have a good time? Darlin."

Harper didn't miss the edge in his tone or the half empty Jack bottle limp in his fingers as he strolled within a few feet on her.

"Yeah, it was straight." She replied.

"He seemed a little mad when he left. Why is that?" He took a step closer to her, awaiting her answer.

"Apparently, he had a different idea of how the night was going to end." She said, leaning against her car door and examining her nails.

"And why didn't it end that way?" Jax asked curiously.

"Because I didn't want it to." She retorted. "I don't know who that guy is to the "club", but I'm not fucking anyone for you guys. I'm not a god damn whore."

By the time she finished her sentence, she was practically screaming at Jax.

"What are you talking about…for the club?" Anger and confusion evident.

"Chibs told me he was important for the club, probably passed down by Clay. I don't know what you all are into but I don't give a fuck. I'm no one's whore." Her tone leveled out, almost in a monotone.

"You're right; you're no one's whore. You don't have to fuck anyone for the club, I don't understand how that got brought up but I'll handle it." He paused, before continuing and taking another step towards her. "That the only reason you didn't give him a happy ending?" He took a final step towards her, making their bodies touch.

"No…" She breathed. Unlike when Edmond had kissed her and Harper felt nothing; now her whole body was on fire. Her breathing stopped and her heart went into over drive as Jax smashed his lips against hers. He pinned her body between his and her car door, his forgotten Jack bottle smashed against the ground as it slipped through his fingers. His free hands traveled up her sides and knotted in her hair, his tongue danced along her lips willing them to open.

Harper lost track of the seconds, minutes, or hours they stood kissing against her car. It had been years since a kiss had made her feel like this. It wasn't until the rumble of motorcycles approaching the lot that they broke from the kiss. Harper's lips were puffy from the friction and her hair was askew from Jax's roaming fingers. His own eyes burned with fire as he searched her face. The bikes pulled into the lot and the headlight flashed across Jax's face as Harper stepped away from him and inched her car door open and slid inside. She pulled out of the lot, away from Jax and the club without another word.


End file.
